This invention relates to an improved crab pot line hauler, and more particularly to a device suitable for extending the North Pacific king crab fishery into deeper ocean waters with the attendant problems of increased size and length of line, heaviness of gear, and greater hauling rates required to satisfy economics of the operation. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to its presently preferred embodiment; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
The present invention utilizes certain concepts featured in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,667. Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,767 and the subsequent Svendsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,830 constitute additional background.
In expanding the North Pacific king crab fishery now into waters 1200 feet and more in depth, the greater hauling rates required for economic practicality and the longer and heavier lines used at those depths impose more critical demands on the hauler, considering such factors as greater hauler size and weight, operating personnel safety, and consistency of operating performance. For instance, with the heavier lines coming in at much faster speed (500-600 ft. per minute) than heretofore, the rate at which line knots and fouling entanglements must be seen and quickly cleared by the attendant fisherman places prime importance on ready accessibility to the incoming line. Attending this, safety precautions become even more critical, since the fisherman must stand close to perform these functions without becoming drenched with line spray or subjected to undue danger due to "flying" line loops and knots. A major object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a further improved king crab pot line hauler or the like efficiently convenient and safe for use by fishermen.
A further object hereof is to devise such a hauler of simple and compact construction having a low center of gravity and low height of projection above deck level on the carrier vessel.
Still another objective is to provide a hauler mechanism in which line fouling problems are minimized while affording open visibility of the passing line and ready access to the line when knots and debris are to be cleared. At the same time, protection of the monitoring fisherman against water thrown from the line or entanglement loops and debris whipping outwardly as the line rounds the rapidly turning sheave is to be achieved.